legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for Mythrun to have his admin rights removed
Here we will vote on wheater Mythrun should have his admin rights removed. I think he should have his admin rights removed because he is removing non-spam pages without first talking to the rest of the wiki. My exapmle is some pages this wiki had about the game files. He removed them saying that the wiki does not need those pages and without first talking to the rest of the wiki. Mythrun is now king of the wiki so we should take away his admin rights before he getss to the thing above admin. Support # See my reasons above. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 18:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # He is a Mythran poser and he does things for no reason. My rocket photos should have left alone bub!!! Im against Mythrun as admin, unless he proves himself worthy... Oppose #He keeps good order, and is knowledgeable of many things in LU. Jamesster.LEGO 18:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Fixed a small mistake, was using bulleted list instead of numbered list. Jamesster.LEGO 18:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #If by "removing non-spam pages" you mean "removing pages with little current info or relevance", then I don't get what the big deal is. --PeabodySam 18:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with PeabodySam, I believe I know what pages you are refferring to, and they had very little content and very little potential for more (useful) content. I believe it is just a greater exercising of the delete page function which all wiki members have access to Wooton 19:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Dog is a Mythrun hater. Lego roleplay Wiki 21:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Whoeever put this up is silly. If he wasn't here, then the wikia would be doomed. Comments The whole knowledgeable thing can be done if you have admin or not and while he does keep order he is too strict and does not talk to the rest of the wiki. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 18:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) He still should talk to the rest of the wiki first before he removes a page that does not have spam on it. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 18:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) HE SHOULD AT LEAST TALK TO THE WIKI! dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 00:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Who does not hate him? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 00:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : I certainly don't hate him. He's a good friend. Jamesster.LEGO 00:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : If you hate him, then please leave. He is also a good friend of me. So, stop thinking that the full community is hating him! : I am almost tempeted to disable my account. dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 16:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Dude, just chill. Betuor is Assembly all the Way! 13:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Amen to him being kicked out! He deletes everything I post on this site (wikia contributor :P) : : Dog and Wiki Contributor are Mythrun Haters! Dubstep FTW! Lego roleplay Wiki 21:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : First of all, he is THE admin, the big cheese, he started the wiki, and i doubt h is going to kick himseldf out. also, he only deletes your pages because they are spam or irrelevant Drigle 00:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) He did not start this wiki. --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 00:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah? then who do you think did? 00:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) User:11warren11 00:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Mackmoron11 did. Lego roleplay Wiki 01:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Why would you want to get rid of Mythrun? He is an awesome admin and mod. Listen if Mythrun stops being so strict, starts to talk to the rest of the wiki before removing non-spam pages or other actions like that, and restores those game file pages I will be just as happy. --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 04:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) 1 - There's a difference between being overly strict and sticking to the rules. Mythrun is quite good at keeping order, I've never seen him be strict in a negative way. 2 - Yes, this is one area where I agree with you. There should be a bit more community interaction. 3 - Why do we need pages on game files? The game has thousands of files, what determines which of those should have pages? Why should they have their own separate pages, or why not? What point does it serve? IMO, we don't need stuff on game files on the wiki, maybe just a small section on the main LU article if anything. So I do think that deleting them was a good call on Mythrun's part. Jamesster.LEGO 04:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) We should at least have one page on game files. --dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 04:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) PEOPLE! Name 1 thing Mythrun(the poser) has done good for this wiki!? HunterBlackbrick 05:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Your pics are still on the faction pages. 05:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) And when did I ever pretend I was a Mythran? 05:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :1:You deleted the first time around... HunterBlackbrick 05:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :2:Your name, and you act like your so great. Prove it. HunterBlackbrick 05:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::1:Because there were already pics of them on the pages, then the second time I decided to keep your pics and remove the other ones and add the videos. 05:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::2:My name? My name is MythrUn, not MythrAn, I don't glow blue in-game, and have never said I'm a Mythran. And when have I acted like I was so great? 05:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I just have to tell you guys, that you better stop with arguing! You are disrespectfull to an administrator who did a lot for this wikia! The only problem is that you guys don't see what he did good, you only think about the SPAM pages that he deleted a time ago. "Your name, and you act like your so great. Prove it. " >> Thanks Mythrun for the picture were you showed us the faction rockets from all the angles. >> Thank you Mythrun for removing the images in the very very begin. >> Thank you for solving so much silly debates. >> Thank you Mythrun, for the times that you helped us on our userpage / blog posts. >> Thank you Mythrun, for all the things you have done for this wikia including MOST of the updates to the pages. >> Thank you for your 6000 edits over this wikia. If you think that Mythran can't do something good, then please leave. :He isn't a staff member, he is an administrator. - cjc 15:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Being an administrator of a wikia is also being a staff member of that Wikia. But thanks for pointing out. I edited it. =) :::Is being disrespectful of an administrator a major crime though? Someone this wiki suggested that I have all rights removed at Brickipdeian because the wiki will "suffer and die" if I am the only active bureaucrat. Just laugh about it :P Don't look back in anger - cjc 18:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC)